melbspafandomcom-20200213-history
Eridan's Evil Exes
Eridan, like Ramona Flowers, is not a person you can hatedate without putting up with a large amount of trouble from a group of evil exes. Currently numbering in at two, they are as follows: First: Murray Second: freeRebel fR vs Murray A summary of the fight between Murray and fR while Eridan was Kismeses with fR. *Before the fight Murray got ready by tying up Eridan and dangling him over a pool of water as a hostage so fR didn’t try and escape the fight. *When fR finally shows it’s onnn! Murray prepared his puppy launcher, which interestingly is only powered by puppies and actually shoots bees, but upsets sV because she loves le puppies. *Murray then gives fR three choices “So, what’s it gonna be. Lose the fish, or join the side of evil? Or fight me….” *fR starts the fight by launching a flying kick at Murray, surprising him. Murray then charges up the puppy launcher, and fR dodges the bees. *Monica, sV, pP and cQ then pull up lawn chairs and gets some popcorn to watch the madness. *fR gets hit by the bees and takes 257 damage, and Murray then hurls a slab of concrete at fR whom breaks it with a well aimed kick. *Meanwhile Eridan is hanging from his hostage position cheering fR on! BD *Murray rushes up to fR while the concrete dust clears and punches him in the gut. Murray askes him ‘Do you give up?’. fR takes 300 damage from this, whilst Eridan worries he might give up, and begins to cry. *Murray declares he is Captain Dive and that he has powers beyond imagine. But fR says that he is the Rider of Time, and that evil shall not defeat him! Youth and justice shall prevail! *Murray gets a chainsaw and prepares to cut time to pieces. fR kicks it out of Murrays hands, but Murray grabs it with a rope and turns it into a giant flail and swings it around, while eridan starts crying again. *A 1-UP appears giving Murray an extra life! But Murray accidentally shoots himself, wasting his extra life, before charging head first into fR, who knees him in the face, makin his damage levels reach 54% drawin close to his break limit. With fRs damage at only 46%. *Kanaya enters lookin for her chainsaw before being kicked by Eridan whom doesnt want her involved. *Murray summons a magic banana from beyond the world of mortals and shoots fR in the head with it, taking max damage. fR is then sent OVER THE MOOOOON killing him instantly, and Murray tries to follow. Murray’s brave feat of running to the moon awards him +10 courage. *fR has a loving talk with Eri “<3<” “<}<” “eridan.. i’m sorry…” “its ok fR” “i didnt get to… hurt you…” before dying and then making eridan cry more. He is now down to 2 lives. *Finally Murray makes it to the moon, and fR changes to Hyper_fR and respawns on the earth, before riding his awesome motorbike to the moon. *Meanwhile eridan bites through his rope and falls into the water. He then gets out and has some jucie in the deckchairs and enjoys the show for awhile. *Murray punches the bike, and gets an idea telling fR to come and see him and fR floats over to him, before smashing fR over the head with the spectators chat. Murray then runs and fR dies again. *Murray shouts at Eridan telling him not to use his pants to help revive fR and tries to take Eridan’s pants off who resists, but ends up tearing them off him and throwing the pants onto the sun while Eridan sobs sliently sayin he isnt in the mood. *Eridan then goes over to the dead body of his kismesis, he holds him and tries to kiss him back to life, but is told by Murray that only by regaining his pants can he save him. *Eridan gets very angry, swearing to kill Murray painfully when he is done helping fR. *Meanwhile Monica banned herself and Eridan is trying to fix it and is away for awhile. *Eridan then goes to the sun and Murray chases but its not that easy, Angry eridan rages ‘WWHY WWOULD YOU DO THAT MURRAY WWHY WWOULD YOU TAKE MY PANTS OFF AND PUT THEM ON THE SUN’ Eridan then gets his pants and does all the crap he needed to do. *Murray takes Eridans Science Stick and as Eridan goes over to his dead lover, Murray points the wand at the both of them, charging it up and telling them he is going to kill them. *Eridan then tackles murray and bites his hand while Murray tries to punch him and continues charging the wand. Eridan bites Murray harder getting reel angry, Murray begins getting hate turned on by the bites, but then throws Eridan back to fR and tells them to give each other their last hugs. *Eridan kisses fR, as the wand explodes hurting murray, whom is on fire. Eridan stares in shock and is kinda upset by this, sayin he doesnt wwant anyone to die including Murray, so he goes over to help. *Murray and Eridan are then shot with a 63ifier while eri is tryin to help murray and murray grabs his boobs. Eridan gets angry so he grabs Mary’s also and jumps on top of her pinning her to the ground. “how has vicious combat for fR’s soul on the sun become 63 eri and 63 murray groping one another?” *Eridan then gets turned back into a male but continues groping Murray. Then pretty much everyone changes gender multiple times. *Eridan begins punching Murray and pP starts talking crap about how he ‘hates’ him. “i hate murray so much i cant evven function wwhen he is around” *Murray tries to stop eridan by sayin he wouldnt hit a girl but eridan doesnt care and cotinues to hit him. Mary gets up and starts doing stuff with puppies and eri holds on and just keeps biting him. “i wwont get off until you surrender. and you boww dowwn to me and kiss my feet and say that i am the best and you are sorry you evver did me wwrong” *Eridan continues biting and scratching Murray, and just hangs off his neck for awhile and bites him as no one is paying him much attention. Eventually he starts biting him on the face as well. *People are still changing genders so Murray then deep fries all the 63ifiers. *fR starts worring and asks Eridan ‘why are you hate biting murray?’ and starts crying. Eridan tells him ‘i just cant.. hold back.. my hate… for murray any longer’ “just this fight is makin me slightly hate turned on to murray” *fR says its too late now for eridan and him and breaks up with poor lil eri who shouts ‘i am doin this for you!’ “cant you sea you are the only one i could hate wwithout seriously hurtin myself” “Was someone talking? I can’t hear them. lalalalala” *Eridan continues auguring with fR while still holding onto Murray. He then tells Murray to get on his knees or he will bite his tongue off, making Murray flee the scene. *fR then goes to cry in the corner while Eridan argues with pP about his feelings. The conversation after this fight went as follows: Eridan: “You still hate me right?” fR: “I hate you. Platonically.” Eridan: “wwhat howw can you say that..?” fR: “you hate cheated on me! what the hell am i supposed to say?” Eridan: “b-but fR…i did it for you.. for us” pP: “Eri, let it go, we all saw it. You hated murray more” Eridan: “no!” pP: “you might be disfunctional” eridan goes ovver to fR to try and hold him pP: “he may be psychopathic and deadly, but you hate him more, why can’t you see that” Eridan: “thats not true” pP: “we all saw it, I’m saying this not because I like it” Eridan: “fR its not true” “but because it’s true” Eridan: “dont listen to pP” pP: “and if you try to hate the wrong person” eridan covvers fRs ears pP: “it’ll just end up hurting you more and then one day he’s gotta punch you when you really prefer a stab to the gut, only you never told him that, because he’s not right for you” fR: “I am trusting pP on this one.” pP: “I’m sorry Eri, but it’s for your own hategood” Eridan: “oh cod this cant be happening” Eridan: “kuna help meee” Kuna: “But Eri<3pP: “Kuna this is about Eri” eridan tries to hate kiss fR Norton: “Don’t worry, Eri. I’m here to help you through this” fR pushed eridan away. Norton: “i wwill alwways lovve you most no matter wwhat” pP: “Eri I’d prefer it if you did hate fR more, for your safety, but you hate Murray so much..” eridan hugs nornor and cries fR: “eridan. stay. away. from. me.” pP: “I saw you scratching, biting, hitting him, you hate him the most” Eridan: “i dont wwant to be wwith murray” pP: “you quite clearly do, you bit him for so long, listen to your hateheart eridan” Norton: “Shh, eridan, darling. You can hate both of them as much as you like, it doesn’t matter if they don’t return the feeling” pP: “And maybe he and fR tried to start something too soon after he and Murray broke up so messily” pP: “Murray hates him too” Eridan: “Anyone would be lucky to have your hate, Eri” Eridan: “you alwways knoww wwhat to say to make me feel better nornor” Norton: “Eridan’s a multifaceted man. He can hate more than one person at once” Eridan: “but i could nevver lovve more than one norton B)” Eridan: “i still remember wwhat he did to me last time, it wwas awwful, i felt wweird for days after” pP: “I have to tell you Eri, I saw how much you hated him, you hate him, you really do” Eridan: “i knoww…” pP: “Admitting it is the first step. Now we can move forwards. And by forwards I mean away from Murray” Eridan: “i just wwant to bite him, all the time, i dont wwant to feel like this” Kuna: “I think you’re misinterpreting this, He wants to bite him all the time, but there’s no *emotion* there.” pP: “You didnt see the fight Kuna, there was passion in those bites” Kuna: “It’s like the violent equivalent of lust. He wants to hurt him, but…” pP: “he tried to bite murray’s tongue off. he hates him so much” Eridan: “its purely physical” pP: “if you’re going to hate murray for the rest of your life, being with fR isn’t fair to him” Then Eridan got even more upset, and punched pP in the face before going to cry in his corner. Category:Roleplays